A New life
by meikomiki
Summary: One night changed everything. I know it has slang but it will change soon.


**Authors Note:**

**This might be better then Shinobu's love well the way it was written if anyone would like to help along with the spilling ****Make Connections with me. I don't know if I want to continue with this story. Father Abel Nightroad is hot!!! Typing vampire is to many so it's just Vamp.**

**Story Note: The little girl is 12 years old. The Vampire has no name he is just a new vamp no one knows about. Father Abel Nightroad is in here not for himself but for the little girl. **

A New Life

It was a cold night when a little girl walking home one day. No one knew where the little girl was. When a guy saw the little girl he went up to her. "Why isn't a little late for you to walk around this time or night?" As he moves closer.

"Yes it is Sir; I was just going home to my mother and father." She was scared of this man doesn't know why. "So what's your name girl? I'm a father as well as yours. You can call me Father Light." Smiling at her with an evil look.

"I'm Abigail, nice to meet you Father Light." She still doesn't like Father Light so much. 'He looks so scary, I should go.' Not knowing what will happen next or if she is going to run home. "Do you want me to walk you home Abigail?" He is right next to her, closer to her then before.

He puts a hand on her as she looks. "No thanks Father Light." She runs and hinds so he can't find her. Father Light as he has many names. The smell of Abigail's blood Father Light is following her. She closed her eyes tight as she opens them there he was.

"Don't hurt me Father!" She yells at Father Light trying so hard to get away. Father Light is a fake name, as he is getting easy prey. Showing his teeth she now knows he is a vampire, that Father Light is not his real name. Just knowing she will die today.

"Let her go you crazy vamp." You can't really see his face as he vampire turns to look at him. He shows his face in the light as he walks forward to Abigail and to the vampire, showing his face to both of them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" As the vampire asked this man.

"I'm father Nightroad. You know if you want blood so much you'll have cat for dinner." As Father Nightroad smiles to the vampire. "Why your going to get it, right after I have Abigail." He holds Abigail tight around her neck, as she is having problems of breath.

"Let her go you vamp. Or I'll have you dead." He is changing to his form. The vampire doesn't know what to do until he let's go of Abigail. She runs and hinds when he let's go of her not looking back. "It's not hard to let someone go is it?" Father Nightroad said.

'Father Nightroad saved me but why? He will be killed.' She closed her eyes just can't really hear anything as she puts her hands on her ears. Father Nightroad changed and is going after the vampire. "What are you?" The vampire is scared not knowing what Father Nightroad is.

"I'm a vampire that sucks on other vampires, you will die tonight." Father Nightroad said as loud as he can in a deep voice. "You can't…." He hinds his face, not believing Father Nightroad on what he is or what he can do. "You must be new then or never heard of me." He turns up behind he and don't know the vampire can see him.

"Your not that you little human." The vampire says, as he thinks Father Nightroad is lying. He turns around and Father Nightroad is there. Father Nightroad bits the vampire's neck and sucks the blood, as the vamp falls to the ground.

"Abigail comes out where ever you are its safe." When she came out knowing just Father Nightroad was there, she looks around and saw that the vamp is on the ground. "Father Nightroad is that right to kill a vamp?" She looks at him in a –what did you do- look. He is smiling says in words so sweet "Yes it is only if you're a father or a sister. You know you can't go home you have to live in the church with everyone else that works there. Your new name will be Sister Abigail; you will also have new clothes."

She doesn't like the sound of that, but she doesn't have a chose on that if Father Nightroad said that. "When will I see my family Father?" She hopes he says soon. She did not want to hear what father was saying. 'Never seeing my mother or father. That I will have a new family with other Sisters and Fathers.'

She just looked at Father Nightroad with out saying anything. 'That sounds great and all, but what about my family.' Abigail and Father Nightroad walked to the Church. As they walks to the front door Abigail speaks "Wow this is a nice Church as well as big too."

"It's just that this is the main church that the pope lives with Sisters and Fathers." As he opens the door that leads to a long hall way with lots of doors. "It's even nicer inside." She walks around a little to take a look at some things. "I'll so you to your room Abigail."

She follows Father Nightroad to her room which was up stairs down two halls turn right down four rooms. She walked into her new room not knowing what her room looks like. "This is so beautiful place. I love my new room Father Nightroad." She runs to the window looking out to the garden.

"You will get your things tomorrow morning. I'll bring you them then you can take a look around the place." He looks at Abigail for a few seconds, then leaving her room, as he leaves he says "You also will work with the other new Sisters that are as young as you." That was the last thing he said to Abigail, before he went away.


End file.
